


What's Cooking

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Sinbad (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 3 sentence ficathon prompt "Sinbad (2012); Rina, Cook; what's cooking?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Cooking

"What's cooking, Cook?"

He shoos at her with his free hand while he stirs the pot, saying, "It's a surprise, and stop thieving, thief!"

Rina laughs, dancing away with a hunk of bread, and Cook smiles, knowing she'll be thrilled when he dishes up her favourite meal this evening. 

 

original prompt/fill [x](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4412387#cmt4412387)


End file.
